thatwasthenrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Liadain Vivien Callaghan
My Name is Liadain Vivien Callaghan. I know to most that name probably sounds weird, but the name Liadain means "grey lady", and Vivien was a name for the "lady of the lake" in Arthurian legend, something my dad's big on. So my name family wise was meant to mean "Grey lady of the lake". Kinda weird I know but, eh, dad's a muggle and he met mom in a rather interesting way at a lake so, the name makes sense to us. As for my last, Callaghan, it's pronounced just like Clint Eastwood's character from "Dirty Harry"'s last name. As for nicknames, I most often go by Vivian or Vivi, or Lidia, the first two being varients of my middle name and the last taking from letters of my first name. I was born march fifteenth, 1975, which makes me forty-eight, as much as I don't really look it to most. My current occupation is headmisstress of Hogwarts, though prior to that, I was the defense against the dark arts teacher, a couple years in muggle law enforcement, and a few years as an auror, during and after the last war. I was formerly a hufflepuff at the school before I graduated in 1992. My blood purity is that I'm a half-blood. Dad's a muggle, mom's a witch, and both familys have had mixings in both realms for years, though there was a break in that the last three or four generations, hence my dad's shock. Honestly blood purity makes no difference to me, it determines nothing. Well, except that being pure-blooded seems to make a great deal of them arrogant, least in my time. My wand is an eight inch cherrywood with a pheonix tail core, and my broom is an old nimbus 2000, as much as a family friend tries pushing me to take one of his newer ones. Personality Well, my personality is sort of two, more because how I can compartmentalize and that I do have a bit of a temper at times then two separate identity's. Typically I'm just a nice girl, I try to be nice even to people that are jerks. I like to have fun and all, I like to think and look at things. I actually come off as a naive airhead at times. Over all I really do fit most peoples image of a hufflepuff. On the other side though I know when to get serious and then I'm all business. To which I'm totally calm and actually focused. People say I'm kinda like ice when I'm like that. The muggles I worked with call me "Lilith" when I'm like that as opposed to "Lidia", sort of a joke on how different I am. And that I won't hesitate if I need to use force like that. Huh, maybe I do have a slight split in personalities. Well, anyway when it comes to friends I'm really caring and loyal and always try to help. When it comes to relationships I'm just want someone nice. I'm generally loyal and not much for cheating. Though I'm a person that just likes to be close and all. Plenty of times as a kid I'd sneak into my parents bed or a friends and curl up with them. I just don't like sleeping alone. Really did freak some people out, mainly parents. Appearence Well, I'd have to agree, don't think I'd ever wear the pink jumpsuit, but i have worn the tactical gear. We both have brown eyes and brown hair. I stand at about 5'2 and weigh about 120 lbs. As for my frame size well, I think it's between average and small, or maybe it's just average, I can't tell. Any distinguishing features, yes. I ave a butterfly tattoo on my left ankle, don't ask why, I don't remember. I also have, well I call it two scars, but well, they were made by claws. First is down the center of my chest starting just below the neck and ending just before the waist, the other is on my back from the right shoulder to the left and ends probably just below my rib cage. I got these when I ended up fighting a group of werewolves. Good thing was at that time I didn't get bit, the bad was it hurt and they forgot to mention I was going after werewolves. As for my clothing style well, I wear the formal witch clothing sometimes but I'm far more comfortable just wearing a skirt or some pants and a t-shirt. But well, kinda important job so I have to dress well a good amount of the time. However, even if I'm not dressed formally I dress appropriately. Well, unless it's something with someone special, then I may change it up a little. But odds are your not gonna see much skin unless you catch me at a beach or pool cause I hate one pieces. Likes and Dislikes Well, I like my friend Claire, and her brother padraig, there really cool, though as nice as Padraig is, I'm always afraid one of those brooms he offers me will be a test one like what his daughters and nephew/niece get. Not that I don't trust his workmanship but I have seen what happens when they do fail. That being said, Claire asked me to be godmother to the twins and Padraig asked about being godmother for Ravenna. I like my godchildren, but Rune and Raven can be such a headache. Between Runes authority issues, which I do understand to an extent, and well, that whole not doing all his work thing, and Raven's well... inability to keep her hand's to herself. And no, I don't go easy on them, if anything I'm harsher on them. The pair do need a swift kick in the ass sometimes. I think that's why I got picked for that role. I like watching quidditch games, never made the team but fun to watch. I like flying, I like reading, I admit I like video games, muggles make some awesome things that magic can't beat. An odd one is I like guns. Well, I like some of the history, and firing them, don't like using them to hurt people or when there pointed at me. And no, I'm not one of those gun nuts that has a house with enough fire power to take over a small island nation. I like meat kind of forced on me but, well you put a burger in front of me I'm happy... as long as their no lettuce and all. I like looking at he night sky, it's just so peaceful. And I like looking at attractive models. I have no preference at all to male, female or in between, attractive is attractive. Things I dislike, well a biggie is the full moon, I was bitten by a werewolf in human form back at the battle of Hogwarts. Doesn't make me a full fledged werewolf, but like others it left some traits, which it turns out somewhere in the great area of relations there was a werewolf in our family, maybe great great grandad on mo ms side? Either way we think that's part of why I got it so bad, woke up some latent genes on top of what I would have gotten anyway. But full moons and around them I can get moody, sometimes to a point I take wolfsbane to try and keep my head about me, and I feel anywhere from discomfort to flat out pain at times. It isn't fun, I wouldn't even wish this on Claires ex-husband. I hate Death eaters, I really, really do, then again I'm not sure how many are left that aren't locked up or dead. I hate Violent Werewolves, I had dealings with the order and was at the battle so I don't know him personally well but a werewolf like Lupin was I'm cool with. It's the ones like Fenrir who feel the need to just lash out and bite or kill every non wolf in sight that I dislike. I actually dislike being Telekinetic at times. The Telepathy is fine and sometimes useful, but during a full moon cycle well, I can't always control the telekinesis as well as I like. Namely because well, my emotions are sorta swinging so I'm not always thinking when I act. Some of it though I know is Peeves attempting to get away with something. I dislike vegetables and such It's not that I hate the taste, i used to and still do sort of enjoy things like tomatoes, lettuce, apples taste wise. Problem is since I got bitten, I can eat meat, some breads, but with meat, so things like cheese burgers, and with enough salt fries or mas hed potatoes. Anything else makes me violently ill and I can't stomach it. I'm not fond of hurting people. I prefer nonviolence, but well, sometimes it is fully required. I don't like people who hate others for what they are. This isn't even about me and my bit or even my godson's issue after, well he was an idiot. Even before that, why does something like male, female, werewolf, vampire, muggle, wizard, pure-blood or muggle born even matter. Does my godson go around biting girl's necks? Okay, well, as a vampire anyway, no he doesn't so why should he have to hide it? why should a werewolf have to hide what they are and be ashamed, albeit it got better after 1998. I don't like the taste of wolfsbain potion, I'd rather eat a whole salad it's that bad. I hate the unforgivable curses, who wouldn't but I wish they'd pass into obscurity. I hate Claires ex-husband Using imperious on his own son alone is reason, forget the rest. I also hate apparating, I don't know why, I just do. ''Strengths and Weaknesses : Well, for one thing I'm a good shot, be it a rifle or a wand. A good trade off from that bite is being strong and fast, much better endurance, and higher senses. As far as strength and speed, I can lift a few hundred pounds, though I have no idea what I'd do in an emergency. Raw strength I can roll a car on my own, an : d for speed I can run the mile in about 3 minutes flat. Sometimes a little less, sometimes a little more. Endurance, well, I don't tire easy and I don't bruise as easily. And I can pick someone out of a crowd by smell on occasion and hear you a mile away so to speak. I also heal a lot faster, probably why I maintain a youthful look usually. I mean, it's not like I can heal a deep cut as fast as it appears but, usually a cut vanishes in minutes or hours depending on severity. Definitely no where near enough to be immortal. : As for weaknesses, well, as listed well above I can really only eat meat. Trust me, it's a weakness. Another is the whole moody and discomfort during the full moon thing. Another is the heightened senses make me jumpy when not paying attention. If someone pokes me from behind I always jump and get scared because of how different it is, not to mention loud noises. Another weakness: Herbology, not something I was terribly good with but I didn't need much to be an auror at least. Quirks, Habits, and Others : Quirks and habit's I have well that'd be '''levitating small objects, my ears actually twitch slightly at certain sound volumes and having my wand near-by at all times.', My worst fear would have to be drowning or suffocating, My best kept secret is My first time wasn't really with a girl, My three favorite smells are Meat, fresh air, and Chocolate, even if I can almost never stomach it. I'm single and I think I count as Pansexual. I don't pay attention to things like gender or any of that, I just like people. : My patronus is a smaller sized dragon, I really think my dad's like of Arthurian legend and the movie "Excalibur" influenced me too much. It's probably only as big as a person when stretched out, and the usual whitish color. The memory I typically used was first coming to Hogwarts, but more recently, I use a time when as a muggle cop there was a hostage issue and while I was told to take out the man with the gun, was instead congratulated for taking the gun out of his hand. More because of how proud my dad was and all. : My boggart is actually a soldier, Stemming back to the troubles, though others could say it's a terrorist. It was a fear put in me as a kid, because when we saw them mom and dad would take me in and we'd get down on the floor just in case. My worst memory though is at the battle of Hogwarts. During a break in the fighting, after I was bit, walking in some what dazed and seeing friends, co-workers, student's laid out either dead or injured. I bit back the tears and all at first and was going to go out and well, not be nice, but I was dragged back because of the bite and blood loss. Pretty much had a break down. Family Well, my dad is, to his misfortune, Harry Callaghan. He predates the movie but well, they would choose his name, and he would be a cop. He started off as one in Ireland, meaning he was actually armed, but became part of a more specialized unit when we moved to England. My mom, Carlyn Callaghan, otherwise known as C.C., is a witch, and worked as an auror till she had me at 22, then she worked in the werewolf support services for a bit, but has been bounced around that, werewolf registry and at times werewolf capture unit. How they met, a nd part of the "Lady of the lake" thing in my family, is that my father was out on a boat when he dropped a pocket watch that was his grandfathers in a lake. Mom happened to see it as she swam underwater, having used a variation on the bubble head charm, making it vanish before she surfaced of course, started to swim up to the surface and she brought her hand up with the watch, but was caught by something that grabbed her leg. So her hand stuck out of the water like the lady of the lake, dad took the watch, then realized she was in trouble. So he dove in and saved her. Mom doesn't know what it was because she ran out of breath and blacked out, good thing dad knew mouth to mouth, and well, dad's memory was modified cause he was a muggle. History Well I was born in Northern Ireland in march 1975, the ides of no less. So for any that know your history, childhood was chaotic at best. By the time I was 7, my mom had enough of my dad being in danger (he was shot twice since my birth), and of how I could barely go out to play so we moved to Ireland, where dad ended up in the special unit's that were trained to use guns, and I could have a semi normal childhood. We learned quick I was a witch like mom, quicker that I could read minds and move objects with it. Oddly enough, dad still felt fine having me around the boys, though it sort of bit him when I accidentally unlocked a locked door. Luck though it was his "team", which included three wizards, another man married to a witch with a kid, and a muggle who married a muggle, but their son was a wizard. So it was nothing odd or new to them. It was neat hanging out with them, never was much for playing with dolls. So when I got my letter at age 11, well, I kinda hated at first how I wouldn't get to see them and all but I grew to like school pretty quick cause I really was normal there, except the telepathy and telekinesis. I hated the slytherins though, always giving me lip cause dad's a muggle. Happy and carefree I may have been but no one insulted dad. Either way I was kinda gad to graduate in 92 and was one of the last auror's they allowed. The training was pretty rough but, well I can be a determined and stubborn girl that I can. I was a full auror by 1995 when the shit really hit the fan. I stopped following ministry orders when it became apparent the new minister was a puppet. It was a bout three month's before the battle of hogwarts I was asked by the group I was with, loyal to the old ministry not the puppet voldemort had in play asked me to watch a group he thought was death eaters. Turned out they were werewolves and they attacked just because I wasn't. End all be all, I walked away, barely, and they didn't. They took me to a healer they trusted and was down for a while since it was pretty severe and I lost a lot of blood. Though, I picked myself up when I caught wind of things and managed to get myself to Hogwarts for the fighting. I wasn't 100%, but I was all for ending the war. Did everything I could and even after a werewolf that was in human form bit my neck kept fighting till there was a pause and all. The rest, well, reasons that's my worst memory. After the battle, I wanted to quit but there were so few trained aurors I stayed on after a couple years longer before stepping down. Incase the auror thing hadn't worked out I had applied to be a police officer and gone through the academy, but been unassigned after graduation when things came up, namely being an auror. So my dad pulled strings, so he could keep an eye on me and keep me safe, into his unit. We weren't called that often, since the troubles had toned down and while gun crimes were on the rise, not called that often. But when we were, Dad always had me in the back or on over watch. Part of that though was I was a better shot with a rifle then most of the others. About a year after, and some small waves because, well, girl with a gun, and first girl in the unit, came the part when during that one situation, I had orders to shoot a man holding hostages with a gun, and while i could have taken him out, had a better shot on his pistol and shot that, the bullet ripping the slide off and the gun from his hand right as my dad and the others broke the door in. It was a good range shot through a window, so it became a big thing and people started clamoring for stories and wanting to do documentaries and all that. I gave them a bit, had to hide the witch thing but overall I decided to remove myself from the spot light in the muggle world and started teaching Defense against the dark arts at Hogwarts since they were looking for a teacher again. So I've been at Hogwarts since. I taught DADA for at least ten years, more actually I think. Though two years ago I was asked to step up to headmistress and well, of course I excepted. So while it's sorta weird to be in the big office, it's also kind of nice. I think I'm doing a good job, but I mean, I went here when Albus Dumbledore was headmaster, so it does feel like I have some really big shoes to fill. I do try to get to know all my students and teachers and all, but well, only so much time to do so. This is going to be my second full year as head of the school, so, hopefully it gets a little easier to do. Behind the Character Faces: Liadan looks like Amy Jo Johnson. Owner: Liadan is played by Anthony330. Category:Adult Category:Staff Category:Character Category:That was then